Redhead
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Trish reflects on a certain redhead and the impact he's had on her life.
1. Gone

Trish de la Rosa sat quietly in front of her computer at the desk in her bedroom. Her to-do list was a mile long. She had just started her managing business two months before, and things were starting to pick up now that the holidays were over. She had event coordinators to contact, venues to book, and musicians to inform and that was on top of the usual homework. But Trish was happy when she was busy. Although she had never imagined becoming a manager, it fit her talents perfectly. She was in her element organizing, telling people what to do, and working out glitches. Being a manager made her feel strong and ready to take on their world—it was the perfect job that she had never known existed.

As happy as she was with the job, Trish just couldn't focus on that Saturday afternoon. No, she wasn't tired. She had slept like a baby the night before. Maybe the lazy feeling was hitting her again. _Tricia, get to work. Come on, get going now, _she scolded herself. No, the light wasn't too bright, and the house was perfectly quiet with both her mom and JJ out for the afternoon. Maybe that was it—it was too quiet. Trish turned on her favorite internet radio station, but that didn't help—she just couldn't get focused.

It had been quite the busy holiday season. She had opened her managing business—starting with a bang by making a ton of great contacts at the WWMAs. She hadn't had much to do for her new clients over the holidays, but she had busy getting everything ready to go for the business. Austin and Ally had set off on tour the week after Thanksgiving. She hadn't gone along this time, but she had been busy managing things for them from Miami. Then, Jace had surprised her by coming for a week over Christmas. To her delight, he had loved her crazy extended family, and the feeling was mutual. Then, Dez had left for San Francisco the day after New Years. Trish had actually accompanied the Wades to the airport for Dez's departure.

Austin and Ally had wanted to be there to see Dez off, but Ally had had a show in New York that night. Team Austin had said their goodbyes before Austin and Ally left on tour. Trish had not felt right about someone from Team Austin not being there to see Dez off when being Austin's director had been such a big part of Dez's life. Trish had not been happy that it was she was the one who had to do it, but she was not the type of person who would not be there for a friend in need.

Dez had been beside himself with joy on the day of his departure. He was so unaware of what was going on around him that he had mindlessly placed his luggage precariously in the back of the family SUV. It was only Trish's quick reflexes that had saved him from getting smashed by a falling suitcase at the airport. Trish had laughed wondering how a guy who was in danger from falling suitcases would fair on his own. Dez had also failed to read the airline names at the check-in counter and had waited in the wrong line until Trish came and pointed out his mistake. He hadn't even really been waiting in line—he had been tap dancing in circles. Trish had been sure that the whole airport was watching them. On top of that, he had kept reminded them that it was the day that he would see Carrie—he hadn't used his quietest voice either. Trish had had enough of his craziness by that time that she thought she would be happy to see him go.

Dez had been so excited to go after he finished checking-in that he had gotten to the middle of the escalator to the second floor airport security before he realized he hadn't said goodbye to his family. It had been so cute to see him give his mom, dad, and sister big hugs. And then it had been her turn. Dez had given her a bone crushing hug so tight that had made her feel like she couldn't breathe for a minute. He had said,_ "Goodbye Trish",_ in the sappy tone that only he used. Then he let go and walked away. At that moment, she took back everything about being happy to see him go—he was just too sweet. "_Goodbye, Dez", _she had replied waving. He had turned and smiled and then hurried on his way. She had watched him walk away until his bright red hair faded into the distant crowd.

Trish smiled thinking back to the first day that she had seen Dez in Austin's room. Her first thought had been that he was a redhead, and she had caught herself staring at his bright hair. She had never had a redheaded friend before, and there weren't any in her large extended family either. She had just had to go out and touch him with her shocker finger. She had been amazed to find him impressed rather than mad at her gesture. Then, she had nailed him with the Austin Moon foam spitter with the same effect. He screamed this adorable little kid scream, but he wasn't mad at all. It was then that she knew that he was a guy who knew how to have fun. Time had only proven her right.

A few days later, she discovered that he could sing and dance. His dancing was so spectacular, and she had found herself so impressed that she let him teach her a routine to preform for Austin and Ally. They had had so much fun with that routine. His mad dancing skills had come in handy again at the prom dance competition. Trish had felt that they must beat Chuck and Sun-Hee, and they had won even though that he hadn't danced together in months. _I guess we just know how to have fun together, _Trish thought. Trish got up and turned on the song from their first dance and danced through the routine the best she could by herself. She couldn't help thinking about how much more fun it would be were Dez with her.

It was then that Trish realized that her Zaliens buddy was gone. Jace liked the franchise as well, but he couldn't fly in just to watch a movie with her. Dez was just as obsessed with Zalien's as she was, and he had fun ideas for getting involved with the fandom. He gotten them both Zaliens costumes that they had used to attend the convention and even make their own fan video. Trish felt sad just thinking about not being able to go to Zaliens 9 with him in the summer or the fact that the Saturday afternoons playing video games in his basement were over.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only side to their friendship. Somehow, the redhead had managed to get under her skin. Like Dez had told Trent, teasing was a big part of their relationship, but it was not all good natured. Trish felt sad now thinking about the insults she had made. She knew that her words had hurt him. But she couldn't really help it. Something about him—she had never been able to put her finger on it exactly—had made her feel really uncomfortable.

Looking back, she saw that she had attributed it to the fact that they were different. She was a determined and passionate Latina, and he was a crazy artistic redhead. It made sense that they would never be able to get along. However, Trish didn't have a problem with people who were different. She and Ally had been best friends since kindergarten, and they were as different as two people could be. Over the many long years of their friendship, they had discovered that the differences strengthened their friendship and helped them grow.

Trish thought back to the conversation that she and Dez had had one day while they were hanging out. He had confided in her her that he had faced a lot of bullying growing up. Kids had made fun of his red hair and had called him dummy. Austin had been the first one to look beyond this and see that Dez actually had something to offer. Trish had been shocked that someone so different from her had had such a similar experience. She had thought that it was only passionate, assertive little Latinas who had it rough. Dez had gone on to say that he had often struggled but support from Austin and his family that had helped him make it through. He had gone onto ask her if she had been bullied. Trish shuddered thinking about how she had responded to this confidence with an insult.

Thinking about that conversation made Trish realize what had bothered her about Dez—he was not afraid to talk about challenges and weaknesses. He shared with those he knew could help him, knowing that with their support he could become a stronger person through it all. Even his own mistakes could be learning experiences that could help him on his quest to be the best person he could be. He was willing to be vulnerable. This was diametrically opposite to how Trish liked to deal with things. She was strong and brave, and she wanted to not have any weaknesses, to not be vulnerable. She thought that if she acted in control and ready to take on the world she wouldn't be needy. When things happened that made her feel vulnerable, she quietly moved on and pretended it hadn't happened. But all the precautions didn't make the feelings go away—they just separated her from those who could help her most. Seeing Dez made her see all of the feelings that she didn't want to admit she had. She didn't want to feel needy and vulnerable, so she pushed him away.

But the truth was that as strong as she was, Trish had weaknesses, and she had to face them if she was going to make anything out of her life. She had learned that during the Sleeping Beauty rehearsals when she had faced horrific bullying. Trying to forget and act strong and brave had made her so stressed that she had quit school. Had she not returned to school, she would not be where she was now—starting her own business and succeeding in school. She knew that it was only with the help of Team Austin that she was able to face her fears and take charge of her life. But until now, she had never known much of it she owed to Dez. He had inspired her to face her fears and supported her as she did it. Through that experience, she had grown in ways she had never dreamed possible. Suddenly, Trish realized what was wrong. She was not only missing Dez—she needed Dez, his laughter, his sense of fun, his strength. She needed that special redhead, but he was gone.


	2. Goodbye

Trish sighed as she walked through the dimly lit airport parking lot. Saying goodbye to that special redhead hadn't gotten any easier as the years passed. As usual, he had been very excited about his trip. She didn't blame him; going to Hawaii for two weeks as an assistant to a film director was definitely worth getting excited about. In typical Dez fashion, he had forgotten his carry-on in the car, and the problem solving process had involved the whole airport hearing about what had happened as well as well as a high speed dash back to the car. When she thought that he couldn't possibly be back already, she had felt arms grab her from behind. Dez had turned her around and told her with a smile how much he would miss her. To osoon, he had let go and walked away. Trish had held herself together as they said goodbye, but the moment his red hair faded into the crowd she had lost it. She would miss him so badly.

_"__Get a grip, Tricia," _she scolded herself wiping back the tears. _"Stop acting like a baby. It's only going to be two weeks." _As she got into the car, her mind drifted back to the first time she'd ever said goodbye to him. That time, she had wished herself anywhere besides the airport seeing him off. Now, it didn't seem real that she had ever thought that she would be happy to see him go. That day at the airport, however, she had been captivated by his kindness and enthusiasm. For the first time, she had realized that she needed him and everything he had to offer in her life. For the next few months, she had been so burdened by the reality that she needed someone who would never be within reach again. To her surprise, Dez had returned the next summer. They had both been between relationships that year, so they had had time to hang out. They had played Zaliens video games in his basement, collaborated on school projects, and caught up on their favorite courtroom drama tv show. They had had so much fun that they actually forgot to argue.

That next summer, they had been completely shocked when Austin and Ally had bet them that they couldn't go on a date without complaining about it. Trish hadn't been especially impressed with the idea of a date with Dez, but she wasn't one to lose a bet—especially one where the loser had to do all of the A &amp; A Music Factory chores. Dez had taken her to a new restaurant where the evening had been surprisingly pleasant despite several mishaps including water spilling on the waitress. The success of the date had lead Dez to ask her out again. To her surprise, she had said yes without even thinking about it. They had played laser tag, and Dez had told her on the way home that he had been looking forward to spending an evening like this with her for a long time. As she thought about it, she realized that she had never known tat dating could be so much fun. She found herself softening to the idea of dating him, and a third date had lead to a fourth. Dating Dez had been a blast. His creativity came out when he was planning dates, and his ideas were endless. They had slid down the bannisters at the music factory, made sand sculptures of each other at the beach, and tried to catch frogs in the creek behind his house. Other times, they had tickle wars where they tried to see how could last the longest without making a sound. Trish usually won because Dez was extremely ticklish. The wars would end with laughter and a truce that only lasted until Trish felt like hearing his girlish screams again. The summer had been so wonderful that she had wished that it would never end, but summers never last forever.

Trish would never forget the tearful goodbye as he set out for California and she for New York. She could just see them standing by his car in the quiet stillness of the warm August morning. Dez's head was on her shoulder, and the tears were streaming down both of their faces. Saying goodbye was just too difficult. Dez had finally let go and told her that they like birds needed to fly free but that the love that they had for each other would stay strong in their hearts. Trish hadn't been so sure. They had both been through failed long distance relationships. How was this one supposed to last? Finally, Dennis had come out and told them that he and Dez needed to leave. Trish had looked into his eyes one last time and walked away, stopping periodically to turn back for one last glance of the guy she loved so much.

College had been extremely lonely for Trish. She had missed Dez more than she had ever thought. They had sent each other countless texts, and nothing had brightened her day more than hearing his voice on the phone. Once, he had sent her sour cream and a bag of barbecue chips in the mail saying that he couldn't help sending her something that reminded him of himself and his favorite girl. The spoiled sour cream had spilled out into the package soaking his note, but she still had that note-it had been too sweet to throw away. Sometimes when she was missing him a lot she felt like she could feel his hands in her hair. He had always said that her curls were just too beautiful not to touch. At that thought, she'd feel guilty remembering how she'd yelled at him for doing that very thing when they were together. Every day she was sure she couldn't make it through one more day without him, but somehow she had. Just like the summer, though, the semester hadn't lasted forever.

Before she knew it, the holidays were upon them, and she was back in Miami with Dez. He come running to meet her at the airport, and she had hardly left his side for the entire holiday break. Dez had surprised her with a proposal the day after Christmas. She had been shocked but had said yes knowing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Their family had been mostly supportive, but some people had said they were foolish to get married at nineteen after just months of dating. But she had been confident that Dez was the one she had been waiting for her whole life. Maybe most people didn't met the one when they were nineteen. But if she did, what should stop her from promising to spend the rest of her life with him? Four years later, Trish felt like she could say that she had been right. Marriage hadn't stopped them from pursuing their dreams. She was running a very successful management business, and Dez had recently gotten an internship under an accomplished director. Best of all, they were even happier than they had been on their wedding day.

Trish was still amazed that she had ended up with such an amazing guy. Dez's quirky originality may have caused most people to overlook his good qualities, but he was quite the catch. He was very deep and romantic. She loved how she never knew when he'd spout another gem and the fact that he never forgot their anniversary. At the same time, he was still light-hearted and optimistic; nothing was ever boring when he was around. He was also more creative than she'd ever dream of being—an artistic genius. Most importantly, she knew that he loved her no matter what. She didn't have to try to be her best self or hide things she thought he wouldn't like. He had loved her at her worst when all she had done was shower him with insults, and he loved her now. Even on the days when she came home from work tired, her hair a mess; he still thought she was beautiful.

His acceptance of her didn't mean that he didn't challenge her when he felt she needed to grow. He was tough on her insecurities—he didn't want anything to get in her way. Just months after they were married, he had discovered that Trish didn't bowl. Bowling was one of his favorite sports, and he couldn't imagine anyone not enjoying it. She had shared the story of going to the bowling alley for a cousin's birthday when she was a little girl and hearing someone call her the gutterball queen. She had hoped that they would leave it at that, but Dez wouldn't take no for an answer. He had convinced her to go bowling just once with him and then began taking her to the lanes at the student union building day after day until she finally learned how to bowl. He knew she probably wouldn't become a champion bowler, but he wasn't one to let his wife's fears stand in the way of her being all she could be.

Most of all, she appreciated his outlook of life. She was so prone to get bogged down by all the details of life. Dez, however, was always optimistic even in situations where she was grumpy and prone to complain. He believed that there was adventure in everyday life and made it his mission every day to find it. He found the purple chemicals in a science lab, the still good furniture in someone's garbage, or the opportunity for star gazing during an all-nighter. Even Dez's cheerful good morning made her outlook on the day better. He shone like the sun illuminating the brightness and beauty of the world.

With that thought, it hit her again that he was gone. Like she'd discovered the first time he left, she needed him. Now that she knew the depths of what he brought to her life, she wasn't sure she could make it two weeks without him. She wondered if she like a sunflower would fade without her sun. In an instant, her attention was drawn to the sun which appeared with a flash of light over the distant mountains. The sunrise was beautiful. _Just enjoy it_, she could almost hear Dez say to her. Suddenly, it hit her how wrong her attitude was. Sure, she needed him; she wouldn't have married him otherwise. Moping around wouldn't bring him back sooner. It would only make her miserable. Before she knew it, her favorite redhead would be back, and everything would be right in her world again. For now, she'd be strong and remember what he'd taught her. She'd chose to be happy and find the little adventures every day.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was not planning on writing a second chapter, but then this happened. To give credit where credit's due, I'd like to mention that this chapter is inspired by Harriet's blog post "How Do You Know if It's Love or a Crush?" on the _Emma Approved_ blog.**


End file.
